A motorized cutter can mainly be used to cut work materials such as pipe materials, plate materials, and roadbeds made of metal, concrete, or the like by using a blade driven by an engine. When cutting using the motorized cutter, it is often necessary to push the blade against the work material along a line drawn on the work material. However, it is difficult to operate a motorized cutter while looking directly at the blade because the blade of a motorized cutter is typically covered by a protective cover. The motorized cutter disclosed in patent literature 1 is therefore provided with marks on the outer periphery of the protective cover that indicate the position and direction of the blade.
In particular, motorized cutters for cutting a roadbed have wheels for moving and a marker plate for guiding the motorized cutter along a line drawn on the roadbed. With a motorized cutter with wheels disclosed in patent literature 2, the marker plate is fitted to a guide rod extending forward in a direction of travel of the motorized cutter from the body of the motorized cutter so as to be arranged in the vicinity of the roadbed. According to such a motorized cutter with wheels, it is possible to cut a roadbed along a line drawn on the roadbed by moving the motorized cutter so that the marker plate goes along the line.